Love You
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: One Shot based on Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" Addek and Maddison centered. slightly AU.


**"Love You"**

**Hi Guys!**

**So, I already posted this fanfic but, I took it down and decided to re-do it because the concept wasn't so clear. First off, I wrote this story because I LOVE Whitney Houston. I LOVE the song "I will always Love You" I was listening at it a while back and the lyrics spoke to me and somehow, the idea for a fanfic based on the song was born. It's a bit offset from the show I must point out. I really do hope that this time, the story makes more sense. I do not own this song or Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice; I only own the storyline…**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

...

_If I should stay, I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way…_

_And I will always love you...oooh I will always love you...you, my darling you…_

...

She wanted kids, always. Just…not with Mark Sloan. He was her husband's best friend for Christ's sake! She loved Mark, she really did, but...he wasn't ready to be a father, not yet anyways. She had told Mark she'd gotten an abortion. She hated the look on her face when she told him. He said all types of hateful things to her before storming out of the brownstone. The truth? She hadn't really gotten an abortion because well, for some reason she couldn't. She couldn't abort Mark Sloan's baby. The next day she packed up her things and moved out of the brownstone and headed for the Hamptons, which is where she stayed until she gave birth to Christian Alexander Montgomery-Sloan. When Christian was only a few weeks old, she got a call from Richard Webber, who needed her help with a surgical case. Richard was now chief of surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital-Seattle Grace Hospital where Derek worked. Derek whom she was still legally married to. She couldn't say no because without her help, the woman would lose her babies. So, Addison Forbes Montgomery did what she had to do. She boarded a private plane and headed for Seattle with 8 week old Christian in tow...

...

_Bittersweet, memories that is all I'm taking with me_

_So Goodbye, please don't cry, we both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I will always love you...oooh I will always love you…you_

...

Her arrival in Seattle sends shockwaves throughout the hospital. No one knew Dr. Shepherd(or McDreamy as he's now called) had a wife...and a child. In fact Derek didn't know he had a child. It's not his child actually, but she doesn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. He takes her back, simply for the sake of her "son". She knows he's not in love with her anymore. Her suspicions are confirmed several months later when she finds a pair of lacy black panties in her husband's coat pocket-panties that she knows arent' hers. She willingly signs the divorce papers and takes a job offer from Naomi to come and work at her practice in LA. She packs her and Christian's things and they leave again-but this time with a little bit more baggage than they had when they first came to Seattle...

...

_I hope, life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy, and happiness_

_But above all this I wish you love…_

It's been almost 5 years since she's seen Derek. The divorce ended amicably and she got full custody of Christian and told Derek she did't want child or spousal support. He sent birthday cards and Christmas presents for him almost every year; Addison never gave them to him. It's been almost 8 since she's seen Mark. She's kept tabs on how they're doing: Derek married Meredith and they have 2 daughters: an adopted daughter named Zola and another daughter named Abigail. Mark moved to Seattle, patched up his friendship with Derek and started dating Lexie Grey, Meredith's half sister. Now he's got a 1 year old daughter named Sofia with Callie Torres as well as a 19 year old daughter from his past named Sloane Riley. They're both happy, which makes her happy. She's playing with her 2 sons, Christian Montogomery-Sloan and Roman Montgomery-Shepherd when her cell phone rings.

"Addison Montgomery"

"Addison, it's Richard"

"Richard Hi, it's been years since I talked to you"

"I know...Addie, there's been an accident"

"An accident?"

"Yeah, Derek and Sloan have been involved in a plane crash"

Her heart stops when she hears this sentence: Derek and Mark have been involved in a plane crash.

She glups, preparing herelf for what might come next.

"Are-are they...Okay?"

"Derek's hand is...it doesn't look good for his hand"

"...What about Mark" her voice is barely above a whisper because she hasn't heard, said, or spoken his name in almost 8 years.

"He had tompenode and Altman's trying to repair it but, it doesn't look good Addie...you might wanna come out here"

She books 3 tickets for Seattle the second she gets off of the phone with Richard.

"Mommy, where are we going?" her sons ask her

"We're going to see...some friends of mommy's who got into a very bad accident" she tells them as they prepare for take off. The truth? their father's have been in a plane crash and Christian's father could possibly die. She doesn't tell them that because well, her sons don't even know who their father's are and their father's don't really know they exist...

...

Her heels click against the linolium floors of Seattle Grace Mercy West as she walks towards the ICU. It's almost like the first time she appeared here, but only one baby in tow, a baby who looked much more like Derek Shepherd than Mark Sloan. This time she's got 2 little boys with her; one who looks like Derek Shepherd and one, who's much older, who looks exactly like Mark Sloan.

But that's not possible.

She should only have one child. One Child who looks like Derek. Not 2 children who look like Shepherd and Sloan.

Addison showing up with her 2 sons is the talk of the hospital. She instructs Christian and Roman to sit in the nearby chairs in the waiting area while she goes to check on Derek and Mark. After leaving her sons, she first walks into Mark's room.

Derek is sitting in a wheelchair near the foot of his bed. He looks up when he notices her.

"Addison, what are you doing here?"

"Richard called"

"How's Christian?"

"He's..." she's about to respond but Mark's eyes suddenly flutter open and their eyes conncect.

"Addison?" His voice is soft, raspy, but his eyes tell a different story.

"Hi" her voice is soft and timid, almost like she's afraid to speak to him

"Why are you here?"

"Richard called me"

"Get Out"

"Mark..."

"I said get out!" his voice is a bit stronger now. Derek turns to look at him.

"Mark what's-"

"She aborted my kid did she tell you that?"

"What?" Derek looks over at Addison who's completely frozen. She was going to tell them, both of them the truth, but Mark has beat her to the punch.

"Yeah, she got pregnant, had an abortion and then packed up and moved away and I never heard from her again" Mark's voice is full of hatred.

"I didn't have an abortion" she whispers causing both men to turn and look at her

"What?"

"I said I didn't have an abortion Mark"

"But...how? You said..."

and suddenly, Derek begins to put the pieces together.

"You lied to me. When you came here with the baby, that was, that was Mark's son, wasn't it?"

Addison simply nods, tears falling down her face. She's ashamed of herself right now. Just as Derek and Mark are about to blow up on her, a nurse thankfully walks in, unfortunately she walks in with both Christian and Roman behind her

"I'm sorry Dr. Montgomery, but they were getting a little restless waiting for you" the nurse says politely before sliding the glass door shut behind her, leaving the 3 adults in the room completely speechless as they stare at the two little boys. One boy with blonde hair and eyes that match Mark Sloan's and one child with beautiful dark hair and eyes that match Derek's.

Both men turn to look at the woman they both once loved, a woman who is still very much in love with both of them.

"These are you sons, Christian Sloan and Roman Shepherd" Addison whispers

_And I will always love you_

_Oooh I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Oooh I will always love…you_

_Oooh I will always love…you, ooh I..._

_I will always…love…you_

_You, darling I love you_

_Oooh I will always, I will always love…you_


End file.
